


Confusion

by TheLonelyJournalKeeper



Series: Ni No Kuni Hogwarts AU [4]
Category: Ni No Kuni: Wrath of the White Witch, Ni no Kuni
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Age Changes, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, Confusion, Denial of Feelings, Drabble, F/M, Feelings Realization, Retrospective, Romance, Short One Shot, Talking, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-17 17:14:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10598508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLonelyJournalKeeper/pseuds/TheLonelyJournalKeeper
Summary: The Valentine's Day trip to Hogsmeade is coming up, romance is in the air, and Swaine is very, very confused.





	

**Author's Note:**

> A quick thinking and realizing drabble before we get to the good stuff.

Something was bugging Swaine. He was confused. He didn’t like being confused. He thought himself rather clever. (The Hat had considered putting him in Ravenclaw before deciding Slytherin would serve him better.) 

So he didn’t fancy this being confused thing much, but he still couldn’t quite grasp what was going on between him and Esther. It didn’t fit together in any logical way that made sense to him like the pieces of a gun would. 

Or if it did, he wouldn’t like what it made.

But he still couldn’t stop thinking about whatever was going on between them. He’d tried ignoring it, but it didn’t work. She kept invading his thoughts and he felt…something. Something towards her. She felt something towards him too. God only knew what.

Trouble was, he couldn’t figure out what he felt. For a while, it had been distrust. Gradually, it had become respect, friendship, even affection. And now, it was more like simmering heat.

He didn’t know when it had started, but it had grown ever stronger since the Yule Ball. 

It had charged all of their encounters since then too. 

And now, it was nearly bloody Valentine's day, and he still didn’t have a handle on what was going on. 

_I mean, she kissed me. Twice. And she just carries on like it’s nothing. And why do I even care?_ Swaine thought.

She was baffling, honestly.

To make matters worse, the school was currently obsessed with the upcoming Hogshead visit which would coincide with Valentine’s day. Naturally, this meant rumors were flying around about who was going with who. 

Normally, this didn't bother Swaine that much. He actually had something of an appreciation for the workings of the rumor mill. It was a good source of information if you knew how to work it right. 

But for some reason, all the talk of romance was bugging him this year. He didn't know why that was either, but he suspected it had something to do with the whole Esther situation. He was probably just going mad. That would really make the most sense (especially considering his colorful life) because the other possibility was...nah. He was definitely just going mad. 

"What about you, Swaine?" Oliver asked him at lunch one day.

"Er, sorry. What?" Swaine said with a start. He'd been distracted—thinking about Esther, much to his own chagrin. 

"Hogsmeade! Are you planning on going with anyone?" 

Normally Swaine would've shrugged that off with a cocky grin and an "I might do, yeah." But for some reason, this time he said, "Huh?! Er—no!" 

He couldn’t think of anyone he would want to go with save for--oh for God's sake. Surely not. _Esther_? No, no. That was ridiculous. There was no way whatever he felt for her was a _crush_. He couldn't fancy Esther. 

Oblivious to Swaine's internal crisis, Oliver went on. His voice took on a rarely used tone. Swaine almost didn't recognize it. It was the voice he used when he was being _sly_. "Oh really? I would've thought you and Esther might want to go together." 

Swaine nearly jumped out of his seat. "What?! What the hell gave you that idea?!” 

“Oh nothing,” Oliver said with a carefully placed casual shrug. Oh he was so Hufflepuff most of the time Swaine sometimes forgot he had the cunning of a Slytherin. “It just seemed like you had fun together at the Yule Ball." 

Swaine forced himself to scoff. "That was just a one-time thing. Don’t be ridiculous, Oliver." 

"O _kay_ ," Oliver said, politely disbelieving. “Myrtle seems to think you two like each other." 

"You'd think she'd know her own cousin better than that,” Swaine said dryly. “Esther doesn't fancy me. You know, I'm not even sure if we’re friends half the time. Are you going with Myrtle then?" 

Oliver answered his question with a question, ignoring Swaine's attempts to through him off course. "Do you fancy Esther?" he grinned. 

Oh damn. He'd trapped him now. Well there was only one thing for it. Lie like the thief he was. 

"Of course not! Don't be thick. That's ridiculous." 

Okay, yeah. Maybe he did. Just a little. 

"Sure, Swaine. I just think that's a shame 'cause Myrtle seemed pretty sure Esther likes you." 

"What? You're having me on," he accused. 

Oliver shrugged innocently, still smiling. 

"That's not funny, Oliver!" 

"I'm sorry, Swaine. It's not supposed to be funny. I'm just trying to help.” 

"What's there to help with? There's nothing going on between me and Esther!" 

"Whatever you say, Swaine." Oliver changed the subject, "Myrtle and I are going to Hogsmeade together." 

"That's good then," Swaine said, relieved by that the conversation no longer concerned him and Esther. 

Because _maybe_ he fancied her, but who knew what she thought of him? And the whole thing was so ridiculous anyway. He'd known Esther for years, since she was in first year in fact, and they didn't even get along half the time. 

So it didn't really merit thinking about. Unfortunately, that meant it was _all_ he could think about.


End file.
